wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarna Feir
}} Tarna Feir (pronounced: TAHR-nah feer) is an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah and has worn the shawl for twenty years. She is one of the few Red Ajah members to find men attractive. Appearance A former wilder, Tarna is from Altara and has pale, yellow hair, blue eyes and a prominent chin. She is said to be humorless, arrogant and haughty. History When she was taken to the White Tower, Tarna was unable to touch saidar unless she had her eyes closed, and therefore was effectively unable to channel. Galina Casban helped her overcome that by beating her until she overcame her block. She was the one to tell Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche about Gitara Moroso's death, and helps in taking the census demanded by then-Amyrlin Tamra Ospenya. She and Galina were also pillow friends before they were Aes Sedai. She refuses Galina's advances once she attains the shawl. Upon being made Aes Sedai, she chose the Red Ajah. To Salidar Years later, after the Tower split, Tarna was made an emissary by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and sent to Salidar to meet with the Rebel Aes Sedai there. Once there she relays Elaida's message and is told by the Little Tower that they need time to consider the 'offer'. Before leaving she meets with Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara, trying to get them to return to the White Tower with her but they refuse. Back to the Tower Scared by what she sees in Salidar, Tarna sends a report back to Elaida and makes haste for the Tower. She arrives in Dorlan and takes command of the Aes Sedai who escaped the Battle of Dumai's Wells that are there. She is soon replaced by Katerine Alruddin. She has to sneak back into the White Tower with Katerine due to the rebel Aes Sedai siege of Tar Valon. Keeper When she arrives she is ordered to keep quiet about the Battle of Dumai's Wells and is elected by the Hall of the Tower to be made the new Keeper of the Chronicles when Alviarin Freidhen cannot be found. Tarna meets Pevara in secret and they discuss the White Tower/Black Tower situations and that they must approach the Asha'man. She is present when Beonin Marinye arrives back in the White Tower and meets with Elaida. She is one of the few that Elaida trusts and allows her to learn the new weaves Beonin picked up from the Rebel Aes Sedai. Tarna meets with Elaida to update her on current events with what the Ajah Heads have decided to pass on. She informs Elaida of Egwene al'Vere's regular meetings with Silviana Brehon stating she must be near breaking point now. Tarna was one of the Red Sisters, along with Pevara, Javindhra Doraille, Jezrail, Melare and Desala Nevanche, sent to the Black Tower to put the proposition of Red Sisters bonding Asha'man as Warders to Mazrim Taim. He has agreed to this. With the raising of Silviana Brehon, Tarna Feir is no long the Keeper of the Chrinicles. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Keepers of the Chronicles